


Promise Me

by nightingvle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Goodbyes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingvle/pseuds/nightingvle
Summary: Celeste says her goodbyes to Kyoko and has her make one last promise.





	Promise Me

This moment seems unreal, like a nightmare she will soon wake from. As much as she hopes with every fiber of her being that, that is the case, she knows that is only a lie. And to live in denial of the fact standing before her would be to cling to a hope that will inevitably shatter, pushing her further into the hole of despair. That’s exactly what Monokuma wants, and that is why she can not.

“Kyoko.”

The strangely calm, compared to her furious demeanor moments ago, voice snaps her out of her thoughts. Her eyes meet Celeste’s, who is studying her with a curious gaze. She seems at peace, as if she’s not about to meet death. Is she merely concealing her emotions, or is she clinging to a lie that brings her false hope? 

The other girl walks toward her as the others look on, the helplessness showing clearly on their easily read faces. Kirigiri does not judge them for it. She may be skilled at concealing her feelings, but that does not mean she doesn’t feel the same as them, maybe even more so.

“I want you to make me a promise,” she says, the quiet words meant for her ears alone.

Kyoko can’t respond and she hates herself for it. She had thought she would be able to handle this better. She is the one who directed their accusations towards the other girl, after all. But what was she supposed to do? She could not let everyone else die, she could not give up her own life for someone else’s, not even _hers._ She can’t help but wonder if Celeste hates her for doing so.

“You will make it through this, yes? You must promise me, Kirigiri-san.”

The words surprise her. She had expected the other girl to be bitter towards her for ruining her plan. Or perhaps she had secretly hated all of them all along, and Kyoko was simply used and betrayed like the others. Now, looking into Celeste’s pleading eyes, she knows there is nothing further from the truth. 

“Celeste...”

A choked sob stops her from continuing that sentence. Her fists clench together as she bites back the tears threatening to spill.

“Promise me,” she insists. “I know you well enough to know you will be scolding me tomorrow for what I’ve done. It was foolish, I know, but I could not help myself.”

“Yes, it was.” She says, unsure if she is more angry at Celeste for doing something so stupid or at Monokuma, for putting them in this situation in the first place.

Still, as the other girl said, it was surely impossible to resist the favorable bet sitting before her. Their ultimates define who they are, and she can’t expect Celeste, the ultimate gambler, to not take the risk standing before her when she could win everything she ever wished for. It was the ultimate gamble, and Monokuma knew this and used it against her.

She hates that damn bear more than anything right now, but that doesn’t change the fact that Celeste still took that risk, throwing away the future they had planned. Even if she can’t blame her for doing so, she can still feel angry. 

Just a few days ago, they had been curled up together in the library, discussing their hopes and dreams, and what they would do when they get out. Celestia had told her of Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg, with a fondness she rarely witnessed from the other girl. She remembers the other girl assuring her the cat would adore her when they meet and Kyoko, hearing of his stories, felt glad to have her gloves if she were to ever meet him. He sounded like quite the troublemaker but of course, he could do no wrong in Celeste’s eyes.

They were supposed to see him together, to heal from the traumas they’ve endured together. They were supposed to live out their future together, not like this. Not with Kyoko having to learn how to go each day without her. The thought seems impossible when she’s standing right in front of her, as alive as ever. But that won’t last, and there’s _nothing_ she can do.

Celeste only smiles sadly, as if she can hear her thoughts.

“I am sorry, for what it’s worth. I could not adapt, that was a lie, and neither should you. But do not gamble your life away like I have, or I shall be very cross with you in the afterlife.” Then, with a thoughtful look, she adds. “If there is one.”

Kyoko smiles at her words, but stops when the reality of their situation hits her once again. Those might just be the last words of hers she ever smiles at. The girl’s expression grows blank, but Celeste still smiles at her, not missing the glimpse of amusement she had shown.

“You must survive this, all of you.” Her hands slide over Kyoko’s gloved hand, dropping a small object into her palms. Kyoko’s eyes widen. Could it be? “But especially you.”

She looks into the other girl’s eyes, wishing she could thank her, but she knows that will ruin the subtlety the girl displayed. And right now, Monokuma is staring at them as if trying to solve a puzzle. Now is not the time. And so, she can only hope her expression shows just how thankful she truly is.

“I promise,” she says at last.

At her words, Celeste’s lips graze her cheek, planting a quick but loving kiss before dropping her hand and taking a step back. The ghost of her touch remains, and Kyoko never wants it to disappear. 

“Perhaps we’ll meet again, in another life.”

Those are the last words she speaks to Kyoko, and after giving one last speech to the others, she follows Monokuma to her death. The last time their eyes meet, Kyoko can see through her for the first time, catching a glimpse of the fear hidden beneath her mask. Despite all the months they spent making it a game to read the other, Kyoko now wishes she could have lost that game.

When Celeste is tied to the stake, the fire dancing in circles around her, she does not look away. She can give her that much, at the very least. All she can do is stand there with clenched fists as she attempts to keep the mask she’s always worn from breaking.

After she’s sure Celeste has taken her last breath, the mask cracks and a tear slips down her cheek. She wipes it away before the others see, wishing she could wipe away the ache in her chest just as easily.

But Kyoko does not forget the promise she made, the one she intends to keep no matter the cost. She will make it through this, if not for herself, then for the girl she loved.


End file.
